In modern enterprise computing system implementations, business data can be distributed across multiple data stores. For example, a user can require access to multiple “Line-of-Business” data stores to acquire knowledge about business activities, such as information about customers and other business-related data. These Line-of-Business data stores can be spread across a system and can also be located externally from the system.
A user who leverages such data systems and other business processes may be required to frequently navigate across multiple external business systems over the course of day-to-day operations. Maneuvering between external business systems and fetching content from external data stores can be complex and costly, from both an administrative and a user perspective.